


Beauty is in the Tentacles of the Beholder

by The_Exile



Category: Ys Origin (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Community: ladiesbingo, Demons, Gen, Humor, Mild Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Zava thinks her pet demons are beautiful. Epona disagrees.
Relationships: Zava & Epona
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Beauty is in the Tentacles of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> does ladiesbingo fill ' 1.5 Beauty'

"You do know that those things look ugly as sin to normal people, right?"

Zava turned and glared at the warrior woman who had teleported uninvited into the Hall of Reflection, the part of Darm Tower that she'd claimed as her own, just below the summit where Dalles carried out his rituals. The confusing, enthralling mystery of the lethal mirror maze suited her personality best, she'd decided. She didn't like people intruding, making a clamor and putting everything out of place. Especially when they insulted her favourite pets.

She'd been busy feeding Yogleks & Omulgun when Epona arrived. She'd even deigned to personally venture onto the lower floors and capture a few lesser monsters to feed alive to her darlings. They gnashed their teeth and licked their lips appreciatively, then hissed and snarled at their new prey, darting after the much smaller demons faster than Zava could track, tearing them to shreds and devouring them in bloody chunks. One would think them bestial in nature, except that Zava could hear their mostly-telepathic whispers of dark secrets, knowledge of the demon realms they gave her in exchange for the meal, their minds working faster again now that they had the blood and meat they craved. They actively preferred the flesh of their own, she found, as it contained not only pure demonic energy but also that of whatever they had also devoured but not expended yet. 

"Normal people," she snapped with as much venom as she could fit into the words, as if discussing some particularly noxious type of demon herself, "Would not knew true beauty if I hit them with it. It takes a particularly refined aesthetic taste to appreciate the demonic form."

"Uh, don't people usually follow that with something about having a nice personality really? Those things keep trying to eat everyone."

"Such a simplified world view," she sighed, reaching out long, elegant fingers to stroke the heads of her twin familiars, the demons both lacking any other part of anatomy. One floating head was larger, red with patterns like flowing lava, a single horn jutting out of the middle of its forehead. The other was smaller with pinched features, its skin ice-blue, with a glowing red gem embedded in its forehead, two crooked horns either side. Both had more horns ringing the sides of their heads, as well as sharp-toothed, human-looking mouths, insane leering eyes and strange tendrils of energy that streamed out below them as they orbited each other, "One typical of a newly inducted human with barely any demonic essence to their name. If you could see the world through the eyes of a demon, you'd know that they consider this to be a highly advanced state of being." 

"In other words, you hang around demons for so long, you're turning into one," drawled Epona, "Anyway, how come I'm not allowed to diss your demons but the new guy can go around killing and eating them?"

"He is finding his own place in the demonic hierarchy within the Tower," she said, "It is the way of all demons. I see him becoming a powerful demon in time - his stained soul shows promise. Unlike yours," she added as an afterthought, hissing.

"I think I'll forgo that honour, thanks," Epona said with a derisive snort, "Anyway, I just came here to tell you that we've found your Goddess but I guess you're too busy with your darling pets to be grateful to us lesser mortals..."

"Tell me important news first, don't fool around insulting your superiors," snapped Zava, though her lips curled into a cruel smile.

Finally, the plan was coming together. Soon, her beauties could fly free in a world more suited to their nature.


End file.
